


【喻周喻】飞鸟与鱼（25）

by Marchsnow



Category: n18
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchsnow/pseuds/Marchsnow





	【喻周喻】飞鸟与鱼（25）

25、

喻文州就这么鬼使神差地拉着周泽楷上了通往他家的夜班车。

已经凌晨一点多了，车上的人很少，司机就没有开灯。只在上客口和下客口开了两盏昏暗的小灯，保证乘客走路不会摔倒。

他们上车前，车上只有三四个人，都在前面坐着，方便下车。于是，喻文州和周泽楷找了个后排的位置坐在一起。这里一片黑暗，虽然他们比较克制地没有做出什么挑战大众的事情，但是周泽楷一直牵着他的手。

在黑暗中，让他们觉得安全。

其实车厢里光线那么昏暗，车子摇摇晃晃的，乘客们都有点昏昏欲睡了。就算他们真的做了什么出格的行为，也根本没人会注意。

但是喻文州还是不喜欢那样。他看了一眼身边的周泽楷，觉得他应该也不喜欢。

周泽楷答应去喻文州家之后，就一直没有说话，任由他拉着自己上了车。大概是一路赶过来有点累了，周泽楷看起来一脸的倦容。

喻文州头靠近他，小声地说：“老师，你靠着我睡一会儿，到我家还有段距离。”

周泽楷摇了摇头，看着喻文州，问道：“没有疑问吗？”

喻文州听后笑了一下，却没有说话，只是用手指摆弄着周泽楷的手。

其实他有很多疑问，比如，当初周泽楷为什么要走，现在为什么又回来？为什么在他出狱之后突然就不联系了？在周泽楷的心里，把自己当成了什么呢？

等等。

但是，有的时候，疑问不一定就需要答案。

一个拥抱就能解决所有的问题。

而这个拥抱刚刚周泽楷已经给他了。

但他还是回应了一下周泽楷，反问道：“那老师你现在都能给我解答吗？”

周泽楷犹豫了一下，说：“可以。”

黑暗中，他的表情难以琢磨。

喻文州考虑了片刻，终于很慢很慢地问：“跟我分开的那些日子，你过得真的很好吗？”

这个问题让周泽楷沉默了。

周围非常地安静，车厢在行驶中摇摇晃晃。本来车上就没人说话，现在更是只能听见发动机引擎的声音和汽车的疾驰声。

“一点也不好。”突然，周泽楷的声音从黑暗中传来。

他捏紧了喻文州的手，声音有点发潮：“很想你。”说完想了想，又补充了一句，“快疯了。”

那段日子对周泽楷来说，的确是折磨。

平时，他还可以忍受，用功课让自己忙起来，不去想喻文州。可是碰到节假日或一些特殊的生日，他就被打回了原形，哪里都不想去，最后只好躲在寝室里打游戏。

现在，他的一枪穿云已经满级了，可是喻文州却再也没有上过线。

他知道喻文州在辛苦备考，所以就一直忍着不去联系他。

直到那天他的生日，接到了喻文州打来的电话……

那天他实在是在寝室里呆不下去了，也不愿意上游戏，一上游戏他就会想起上个生日喻文州陪了他一个晚上，想起那个鬼使神差的告白。

他想也许跟别人在一起，会好受一点。

于是，他就请了几个一起读研的同学去唱歌。期间，有一个女生明显对他有意思，一直在想方设法地跟他说话。

毕竟平时还要见面，不能做得太绝，周泽楷不能不理她。

可是他不知道该说什么，就只好“嗯，嗯，是，不是”地附和着。

他也觉得自己很奇怪，跟别人他总是不知道该说什么，但跟喻文州，他却总是有话想说。

本来以为自己这种敷衍的态度，会让对方知难而退。可是，那个女生偏偏更加主动地靠了过来，不停地引逗着自己说话。

这么一来，周泽楷的心情就更差了。

他本想借着唱歌让自己今天忘了喻文州。结果，反而更加想他了。

喻文州的电话就是这个时候打来的，本来想借着电话解脱的周泽楷，一看来电名字，当即就愣住了。

接还是不接呢？他陷入了两难的困境。

他本来还有点犹豫，可这时那个女生还很自来熟地凑上来看，一边问：“小周，是谁来的电话？你的朋友吗？”

于是，周泽楷就忍无可忍地丢下她，跑出去接电话。

他们已经很久没联系了，突然联系，气氛很尴尬。但是喻文州一般都可以天衣无缝地化解尴尬，可是那天他却没有，还问了一句，你最近好吗？

周泽楷差一点就没忍住，差一点就要说不好，差一点就要说见面吧！

但是，他想起和父亲之间的那个约定，最终还是忍住了。

然后，他说，挺好的。

其实，他这辈子从来没有过得那么糟糕过。

他又反问喻文州同样的问题，本来以为喻文州一定会说他也很好，可没想到就听到喻文州说了一句，你好就行了。

当时，喻文州的语气落寞得让人心疼。

对了，现在他又是一个人了。周泽楷想到这里，心就痛得很难受。那种难受就像速冻剂一样，把他周围的空气都给冻了。如果那个时候，喻文州没有挂电话，如果再多给他几秒钟，他可能就会下定决心去找他了。

但是喻文州没有给他机会。突然挂断的电话，让周泽楷涌到胸口的情绪，又慢慢地退潮了。

有的时候，情绪这个东西真是说不清道不明的，就是那么一秒钟，周泽楷的情绪就消退了下去。

他想，如果他去找喻文州，可是结果又不行呢？

更何况，现在是对喻文州很关键的一年。

等高考结束吧……等到高考结束，他就去找喻文州，把一切都告诉他。

结果，他没能等到，今天突发的状况把他所有的计划都打乱了。

等他回过神的时候，已经坐在开往G市的高铁上了。

现在，喻文州就坐在他身边，牵着他的手，让周泽楷觉得这一年来，第一次有了能彻底平静下来的感觉。

在恋爱之前，他从来没有想过，这种平静竟然也会成为一种奢侈。

这时，喻文州靠近了他，小声地说：“老师，我每天都在想你。”

他靠得有点太近了，柔软的嘴唇划过周泽楷的耳垂，呼出的气息碰到了他的肌肤。酥酥麻麻的感觉，就从周泽楷的耳边泛滥了开来。

他扭过头，发现喻文州已经把头转向了窗外。路旁冷冷清清的，只有一排排的路灯亮着。随着车子不断地往前开，橘色的灯光一道道地落在喻文州干净的脸上，那张他日夜思念的脸。

“文州。”周泽楷叫了他一句，在喻文州转过头来的时候，一下子就吻了上去。

 

夜班车在喻文州家的巷子口停了下来。他们下车的时候，已经将近凌晨两点，车上没有一个乘客了。

喻文州牵着周泽楷过了马路，一眼看到巷子口的小卖部还开着，突然想起了什么，说：“你等我一下。”

十分钟后，他拎着一个小袋子回来了，对周泽楷说：“走吧！”

周泽楷有点好奇他去买了什么，但忍住没有问。

他们并肩走进了幽深的小巷子。几乎家家户户都是一片漆黑，只有少数一两家亮着灯。

喻文州掏出手机想要照明，结果想起手机还没开机，又想起了自己对周泽楷撒的那个谎，只好又把手机塞了回去。一旁的周泽楷也不知道是视力太好了，还是在想什么想得太入神了，竟然完全没察觉到任何不方便，就这么摸黑走到了喻文州的家。

上周喻文州回来过一次，走之前收拾打扫了一下，所以家里还比较像样。否则，他也没那么有底气地邀请周泽楷。

“老师，你要不要先去洗澡。”关上门，喻文州小声地问。

周泽楷愣住了。他出门的时候，大脑一片空白，除了喻文州什么都没想。现在喻文州一问，他想到了一个问题：“我什么都没带。”

除了现金、手机和身份证，他真的什么都没带。

想想也是，如果他找不到喻文州，其实他可以回家去住的。自然也不用带什么东西。

“那你穿我的吧。”喻文州无奈地说，“还好我们身高差不多。”

分开一年，喻文州又长高了不少，几乎快赶上周泽楷了。他们倆站在一起，周泽楷稍微一低头就能直接吻到他的嘴唇。

然后，他就这么做了。

喻文州帮周泽楷找好衣服，一回头，就被周泽楷推到了衣柜上，纵情地吻了起来。这是周泽楷第一次那么放肆地吻他。

上次在他家里，大概顾忌到楼下的父母，周泽楷还把握住了一点分寸。这一次只有他们两个，周泽楷就彻底失控了。

他吻住自己的嘴唇滚烫，毫不留情地吮吸着喻文州的舌头，将他口腔里的空间完全占据了。周泽楷的身体紧紧地贴着他，灼热的呼吸近在咫尺，充满了情欲的味道。

这股味道就像是一把钥匙，打开了喻文州身体里的那把锁。酸酸甜甜的淫靡冲动从被锁住的位置涌了出来。泛滥成灾的情欲流淌过了全身，集中在了某个隐秘的位置。

喻文州明显感到下身硬了起来，他还感觉到周泽楷的下面也有一个硬硬的东西在抵着他。

失控了，一切都失控了。

周泽楷的嘴唇终于离开了他的嘴，开始贴着他的皮肤游走，先是亲吻着他的脸颊和脖子，然后又用发烫的舌头舔吮着，仿佛他的身体是一块散发着香甜气息的糖。最后，周泽楷一口含住了他的耳垂，用舌头轻轻地撩拨着。

他的嘴唇炙热而又柔软。被他吻过的地方就像炸开了一样，不停地将喻文州推向了情欲的深海。敏感的耳垂被他用舌头一舔，那种感觉太过刺激，让喻文州忍不住偏了一下头。

“老师……”他喘息着叫了一声，“你想跟我做吗？”

周泽楷停了一下，小声地问：“可以吗？”

他用的是气音，对喻文州来说，这根本不是询问，简直就是犯罪的邀请，而且还是根本就让人欲罢不能的那种。

“到床上去做吧。”喻文州小声地说。

喻文州的床比周泽楷的要窄很多，一看就是单人床，只能勉强放下两个枕头。如果两个女生睡还差不多，两个男的睡在上面，就有点挤了。

但正因如此，反而又激起两个人的情欲。

两个人都脱掉了衣服，关了灯。在黑暗中赤身贴在一起，可以听到彼此的呼吸和心跳，有一种令人窒息的诱惑。

他们一边亲吻着对方，一边开始抚摸着对方的身体。突然，周泽楷的手指在喻文州胸口的凸起处停了下来。他用手轻轻地拧了一下，那个地方立刻挺了起来，越来越硬。

又痛又痒的刺激让喻文州忍不住发出了一声呻吟。那个揉杂着淫靡气息的声音，就像是魔鬼的邀请。周泽楷不受控制地用指甲刮了一下，顿时感觉怀中的人身体都颤抖了起来。

这种感觉太诱人了，周泽楷就像被吸引了一样，低下头去，含住了另一边的凸起。他一边用手指揉搓着一个，一边又用舌头和牙齿轻轻地挑弄着另一个。

同时受到的刺激让喻文州失控地呻吟了起来。他的后背本能般地挺了起来，累积的热度朝着发硬的下身流淌而去。因为跟周泽楷紧紧地贴着，他分身的尖端不断地碰触到了周泽楷的身体，硬得发胀。

终于，周泽楷的手离开了他的乳尖，一路往下探索着，握住了他的分身，开始上下抚弄着。

期待已久的分身被温暖包裹住了，顿时分泌出了大量淫靡的液体，溢了周泽楷一手都湿湿的。

“老师……”喻文州忍不住叫了一声，有些犹豫地说，“要不要拿纸擦一下？”

周泽楷抬起头，将他揽在怀里，低声在他耳边喘着气说：“我很喜欢。”说完，他一面拼命地亲吻住喻文州，一面加快了手上的摩擦。

被喜欢的人这样抚弄着，喻文州难以掩饰地发出了“嗯……啊……”的喘息声，声音越来越急促。

对周泽楷来说，让喜欢的人发出这种淫靡的声音，简直就是甜美的诱惑。

他从后面含住喻文州的脖子，用力地吮吸起来。

“啊啊——”强烈的刺激让喻文州不受控制地射了出来。周泽楷连忙用手全部接住了。

喻文州打开了灯。刚刚高潮后的他脸上泛着潮红，非常地诱人。周泽楷只看了一眼，就不敢继续看下去了。

他接过喻文州抵来的纸巾擦掉了手上的液体。

其实他有点犹豫。因为想到那是喻文州的，所以，他突然有一股很强烈的欲望，很想吞下去。可是，当着喻文州的面，他怕喻文州会不好意思，就没有那么做。

看到丢掉的纸巾，“好浪费”的念头就涌上了他的脑海。

居然会产生那么淫乱的念头，周泽楷的脸忍不住红了。他想，自己真是喜欢喻文州喜欢得快要疯了。

然而，这个时候，喻文州却说话了。

他的声音还有点微微的喘息，小声地问：“老师，你不要吗？”

周泽楷低头看了看自己的分身，已经涨得不能再大了。

其实他很难受，有种想释放却无法释放的感觉。

但他还是摇了摇头，低声说：“我怕弄痛你。”

他那么喜欢喻文州，真的不希望他有一点点的不舒服。尽管，他现在想要他想得发狂。

喻文州居然笑了一下。他的目光落在周泽楷膨胀的分身上，突然伸手去摸了一下。

周泽楷就像触电了一般，差点跳起来。

喻文州的行为简直就是致命一击，他哪里还忍得住！

“没关系，”喻文州突然伸手勾住了周泽楷的脖子，亲吻他的耳朵，说，“老师，你进来吧。”

说完，他将一个小瓶子塞进了周泽楷的手里。

是润滑剂，刚才喻文州在小卖部买的，还有一样是安全套。

原来，他早就计划好了吗？

周泽楷眼睛沉了下来。他情难自已地吻住喻文州，紧紧地将他压在自己的身下。

“啪”的一声，灯被关掉了。

房间里又陷入了黑暗之中，周泽楷也彻底地坠入了漆黑的深海之中。


End file.
